The Stardroids come to Crappy Town
Plot The story starts at the city, where everything started. A UFO has spawned. Dyna Blade spawns next and attacks the UFO. Meanwhile, Terra is walking around, and is hit by the falling UFO. When the UFO flies back up, Terra tells the kirbys he is Terra and he and his butt buddies are going to take over Crappy Town. All the kirbys are pissed due to mistaking him for that other Terra from the White Ripoff Story, though he says thats a different character, and teleports away. All the kirbys say terra is a failure of a villain and go back to killing each other in city trial. The next day, the electricity is out. Guess whos castle can't get any peace and quiet. Dedede's castle, because Dedede accidentaly took a big ass shit on the street, oh yeah, and Wily's. Wily says he had nothing to do with this. In the city streets, the kirbys say that they do not want to repeat another long comic. Dyna Blade says her mom fucked up the power plant again so wily can have peace and quiet and make more robots to kill the whole population. The Kirbys rembemer the Terra guy and say it is him. They know where to find him, that plane thats about to, up, it just crashed into the Twin Towers. They decide to check that stupid ass temple from the prequel, nope, it is deserted. Dyna Blade decides to look for the suspect, and by that, frame innocent people. She brings a bunch of famous people and claims they all worked together and killed the electricity like her mom. Terra appears on top of the twin towers and announces to the citizens he and his butt buddies broke all the electricity. Then a plane hits the towers and terra falls down and is caught by the other stardroids. The Kirbys try and find terras secret base. Meanwhile, Dyna Blade returns to her nest, though Terra apparently made his secret base right smack in Dyna Blades nest, so Dyna Blade tramples it. Terra had a backup secret base in the middle of nowhere and the kirbys actually locate Terra because they launched a Tracking Beacon onto his ass, and invade terras secret base. In the base, the kirbys are confroted by the stardroids in the control room, which is where all the electricity of Crappy Town is being shut off, except for a few cameras so Terra can stalk people in the town. Terra also has this switch. Neptune is checking the hall for intruders, and Mercury is gathering the 7 dragon balls. Meanwhile in Freddy Fazbears Pizza, we cut to pirate cove, then foxy starts to peek out of the curtain, and lean out, before finally leaving, with an overused Its Me Sign. He literally sprints right to Terras gay ass base like he was doing in the very start. Back at the base, Neptune is checking the hallway, and is confused at why theres a robot fox standing right out of the hallway, before Foxy jumpscares terra and knocks that switch out of his hand. The Switch hits the ground and actually flips somehow, and all the electricity is back on, yay. Then Yellow Kirby finds the base's self destruct button, and everybody runs out, before the fight continues. Meanwhile, in some Ice Cave, King K. Rool is planning his next scheme. He had some of the Kremling Builders build a detour in the track the minecarts take in the gold mine so worker robots could mine gold for the humans. The detour brings the Minecarts to K. Rools base where K. Rool takes all the gold. Krusha wants to ride the minecarts, so K. Rool takes Klump and Krusha on a field trip to mine gold themselves with a spare minecart. As they ride the Minecart in Crappy Town Skies, K. Rool notices they passed the gold mine. Turns out the builders did not know where the Gold Mine was. They see the miners thought Terras secret base was the gold mine. But since it was about to blow up, as K. Rool and his minions go into the base through mine cart, the base blows up with K. Rool, Klump, and Krusha flying into the fight scene. The mine kart that K. Rool was in lands on Terra. The Minecart says he is going to sue the builders and King K. Rool. K. Rool asks Poyo Ride (who is there for some reason) why he gave the minecart dialogue, and Poyo just says, "I dunno." Place in the timeline Around Comic 80-85. Category:Comics Category:Stories